


A Little Wish

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David and Emma centric, I really only know the fandom from other fans, It's AU so any inconsistencies are null and void, Magic, Nonsexual Ageplay, Snow and David are good parents, Somehow I had to write this, little Emma, sorry Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Emma buys some things and gets a chance to see what kind of parents David and Snow would have been if given the chance





	1. Effect

After finding out that her mother was Snow White, Emma was certain that there was nothing else in the world that could surprise her, at least past the degree of ‘wow what a surprise’, level of shock.

So naturally, she was proved wrong, as she found herself walking past the isle that held adult diapers, for the fifth time, and pretending that she was looking at the tampons.

“Can I help you find something Sheriff,” called one of the employees.

That was the problem with a small town, everyone knew everyone, especially people that held public positions.

“No, I’m fine,” Emma said, grabbing a box of her usual tampons. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t get around to using them, after all.

~

That night she went home, gazing at the objects that she had accumulated over the past week and a half. There was a large white shirt, it had come in a pack of two, and was clearly for a large man, which was what she had wanted. The next item was a sippy cup, it had Simba on it, standing next to Nala, under it were the words, ‘Have Pride’. She had purchased several of them, donating all but that one to a local charity. The last thing was a plush blanket, it was so soft that she slept with it every night even though it wasn’t really a need for a blanket with the current temperature.

She sighed, wishing that she had come up with a reason to buy the diapers. Something in her was making her buy these items, and she had the feeling the compulsion would end once she had the diapers. 

Normally, she would have fought the compulsion, and questioned it’s source, but for some reason she couldn’t. Emma didn’t know what was making her buy these things, but she knew there was no malice in it, and that once she had all the pieces everything would be clear.

~

She had a reason. She strode into the store, picking up several packs of adult diapers, most in a pull up style, but two packs in a style with tabs, and placed them into her cart.

“Sheriff?” the same employee that had come up to her the other day asked, eyeing her basket.

Emma was ready with a story. She sighed acting like this was a chore. “I had a prisoner today, she was a total germaphobe, and she refused to use the facilities in the cell, and she made a mess on the floor. I figured I would get these to deter other inmates from doing what she did.”

The employee smiled, and walked away, 

~  
Snow met Emma outside the station. “Do you want to come over? David is making dinner tonight.” the woman asked.

Emma wasn’t even faking when she let out a yawn. It was only eight at night, and she was exhausted. “Maybe next time,” she said. She wanted to go home, and get in bed. She didn’t even notice Snow’s frown as she walked towards her car.

Once she was at home, she felt like she was on auto pilot. She opened the package of diapers, and pulled one out. She made quick work of getting off her clothes, and dressed herself in the diaper, and the shirt. She was drowning in shirt, since it about three sizes too big, and it reached down to her knees. She filled the Lion King themed sippy cup with water, and went up to her room. She pulled the blanket around her, and sucked at the teat of the cup, pausing every so often to yawn.

She sat the empty cup on her bedside table, and laid down. She curled under her blanket, and was soon asleep.

~

Emma woke with a gasp an hour later. She was breathing hard, and in the next second she was crying. She hadn’t had a nightmare that scared her like this since she was a little kid. Part of her was startled at her reaction, but she couldn’t do anything about it, but cry herself out. 

Suddenly, she went still, she could hear a key turning into the lock, and the door shutting. There was also voices. 

She choked back her tears, laid down, and covered herself with her blanket.

“Emma?” Snow called softly, as she opened the door. 

Emma tried not to move, maybe if Snow thought she was sleep she would leave. That was of course the moment that her bladder pulsed, and in the daze created by the situation, she was a moment late in clenching her muscles, and the wet heat flooded into her diaper, with an audible hiss. 

She managed to stop the flow, but it stung so much. she put her hand on the front of the diaper, it was warm, but hadn’t leaked. The sting had become a slight burn, and with a sob she released the rest of her urine into the diaper.

Even though she could feel the diaper sitting heavy now that her bladder had voided it’s contents, it hadn’t leaked. She was grateful for that. 

“Emma?” David asked in concern.

At that Emma jumped. She had forgotten that she wasn’t alone, and that made her cry harder, because they were seeing her weak and vulnerable, and now they would never respect her again, and they would hate her, and they would leave her again…

She felt two bodies press against her, voices overlapping as they tried to sooth her. She clung to them, trying to make them stay.

“No leave,” she whimpered in between sobs.

“Never again,” they promised together.

After a bit, Emma managed to stop her tears, but she stayed quiet, scared that now, they would leave. So she was startled when David picked her up.

She blushed, there was no way he didn’t notice the soaked diaper with the way he held her. He didn’t look disgusted or mad though. They trekked to the kitchen. “I’ll handle this, will you set out the food?” David asked.

Snow nodded, and went to get plates.

David sat Emma on the couch, as he grabbed the throw from the sofa. He laid it out, and settled her. It was at that moment, Emma knew what David was going to do. 

“Do you want to clean yourself up?” the man asked.

She took a moment to consider it. Really she should have said yes, and ran to get a shower, then told both her parents to forget this ever happened, but… 

That seemed like so much. It would be so easy to relax here, and doze, and let her Da- David take care of the diaper. She put her fingers in her mouth, chewing on the digits before shaking her head.

“Don’t do that sweetie,” David said, pulling her fingers our of her mouth.

He seemed as surprised at the pet name as she was. “I’ll get some supplies, and be right back.” he said gently.

Emma watched him leave, and found herself crying silently when she lost sight of him. 

David hurried back, two washcloths, one wet with a small amount of soap, the other simply damp with water. He hurried over when he saw her tears. “I’m here,” he soothed. “I just had to get something to clean you up with.” That said he set the rags aside, and he undid the tabs of the diaper. He made quick work of getting it off. He gave her a quick rinse, and put her in another diaper.

He rolled the used one into ball, and took it to the trash, and put the rags in the sink. Then he pulled Emma into his arms again, and took her to the table. Snow had set it, and spread the food out.

Emma whined as he tried to sit her in her own seat, and he was helpless against her distress, which was how he ended up with Emma in his lap, feeding her, and managing to feed himself while she was busy chewing or drinking water from her sippy cup, which Snow got up to fill once it was drained..  
By the time most of the food was gone, Emma was dozing against David, fingers clutching his shirt.

“Luv you D’dy,” Emma mumbled.

When David didn’t respond, Emma panicked. She looked at him searching for a sign of rejection, and was surprised to find that David was crying. Which of course made her cry.

“Sorry, I sorry, D- No cry no more. I sorry.” she sobbed as she tried to get down. She was used to rejection, Apologize and leave, that was the cure. David held her tighter. 

“No sweetie,” David said. 

“I’m not upset.” he continued wiping at her tears. “I’m happy,” he finished.

Emma looked confused. “Why cry den?”

“I was so happy, that I couldn’t stop the tears,” he explained.

“Emma make happy?” she whispered in disbelief.

“So happy,” he affirmed, kissing her cheek. 

“Look,” he said pointing behind her. 

Emma looked and saw Snow smiling, while tears steamed down her cheeks.

“M’me cry happy tears too?” 

Snow nodded. 

Finally, Emma smiled again, happy that she hadn’t messed up. Now that she wasn’t panicking, sleepiness came over her again. 

She blinked, and suddenly, she was in her bed again snuggled under the covers.


	2. Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it happened

The next morning Emma woke up feeling happier than she had in a long time. She grabbed some clothes, and got dressed.

David and Snow were sitting at the table when she got there, and that’s when everything got awkward.

“So…,” she trailed off, having no idea what to she was going to say.

“What was that last night?” David asked.

“I don’t know,” she answered. 

“Will that happen again?” Snow asked.

“I don’t know,” Emma answered again, but that wasn’t the whole truth. “I want it to,” she whispered.

“We do too,” David said.

She looked at him in shock.

He smiled sadly at her. “You were so young last night, it was almost like going back in time, and getting to experience everything we missed out on.” The realization hit her like a train. 

“That was what I asked for,” she whispered. 

They looked at her with concern.

“I remember now, I had a weird dream a couple of weeks ago. There was this girl with a computer sitting in her room, and she looked shocked to see me there, she said I didn’t belong there, but she said she would give me something I really wanted. I always wanted to know what it would have been like to have my real parents care for me when I was a kid.”

“Do you trust her?” Snow asked.

Emma nodded. “ She had the power to affect everything, and all she did was push me to buy a few things. The rest of the time I was in control.”

As the three of them sat and ate breakfast they silently thanked the being that made all if this happen. 

In another reality a girl smiles, and congratulates herself on a job well done.


End file.
